The Girl in the Mirror
by kikizooom
Summary: 500 years ago this witch put a cruel girl into a mirror as a punishment and left the mirror in the basement of a mansion. Adrien finds this mirror and discovers that there is a girl inside and he will do anything to get the poor girl out of the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl in the Mirror**

Chapter 1

500 years ago, there was this girl who was so wicked. She hurt so many people. She stole and killed people. No one loved her. Then this witch came by. The witch was sick of this girls' actions. Everyone was scared of the girl so no one gave her a punishment so the witch decided to give the girl a punishment that was worse than death so then she can suffer forever. The witch invited this girl to a mansion as the witch told the girl that there were so many jewels the witch wanted to give the girl, but it was a trap. Once the girl arrived the witch chanted something, and the girl was put into a mirror and was left in the basement of the mansion.

Present day.

Adrien and his father went to the now abandoned mansion. His father wanted to destroy it and build a business there. Adrien decided to explore the place. He thought it was cool to see old buildings imagining what it was like to live here in the old times. He went down to the basement and saw all these old objects. He went threw them all then saw this mirror. He grabbed the mirror thinking _hey I have been needing a mirror in my room this is a perfect size just a little clean and it will be good._ He takes the mirror then gets home. He cleans the mirror but once he finished cleaning it, he could finally see his reflection and something else in the mirror. It was a girl. He turned around but didn't see the girl in his room she was just in the mirror. She was sleeping. She is so pretty and peaceful. "um hello?" The girl wakes up.

"w…who's there?" She sees a boy and smiles. "omg someone found me thank god I was so sick of living in that basement."

"uh who are you and why are you in a mirror?"

"I'm Marinette and this mean witch put me here now tell the bitch that I learned my lesson and she can let me out now!"

"witches aren't real silly"

"what you mean of course they are we burn them often"

"um no one burns witches wait what year is it?" Adrien asks Marinette.

"um maybe 1640's idk I lost count" Marinette giggles then Adrien sighs.

"its 2018" Marinette looks at him shocked.

"no its not it can't be" Marinette starts to cry

"hey don't cry please I will help you out"

"omg thank you mr"

"oh yea my name is Adrien"

"nice to meet you Adrien" Marinette smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette and Adrien talked threw the night and Adrien eventually fell asleep. It became morning and Adrien wakes up on the floor next to the mirror. He looks at the mirror and sees Marinette. "morning Marinette."

"morning Adrien" Marinette smiles then they hear someone knock on Adrien's door.

"Adrien you in there?" It was Adrien's father. Adrien quickly stood up and started to panic.

"uh just a second." He looks around and finds a sheet then he throws it over the mirror then goes to the door and greets his father. "what's up?" Adrien smiles nervously

"you ok Adrien? you seem very nervous." Gabriel walks into Adrien's room and looks around.

"I'm not nervous" Adrien smiles.

"hmm" Gabriel looks at Adrien "well I just came to tell you that I will be at that old house all day getting ready to get rid of it."

"ok father have fun" Gabriel looks around feeling suspicious then he leaves. Adrien shuts the door behind his father then waits until he hears his father leave the house. Adrien sighs in relief then takes the sheet off the mirror. "sorry about that"

"its cool" Marinette smiles softly.

"can I ask a question?"

"sure."

"why did the witch put you in the mirror?" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"I just um well uh" Marinette sighs. "I'm an awful person. I used to steal, I killed I even hurt people, but I've learned my lesson its been like forever in here I won't hurt anyone again."

"wow you were so evil" Adrien looks at Marinette in surprise "I can't believe someone like you would do that stuff your just so…nice." Marinette smiles softly.

"thank you but how do I get out of this thing?"

"maybe we could smash the mirror?"

"I don't know Adrien… what if that kills me?"

"true." Adrien sighs and sits on the floor next to the mirror.

"I will probably just be stuck here forever."

"don't say that I promise I will find a way to get you out." Marinette smiles softly.

"no one has ever been this nice to me everyone just feared me" Marinette thinks _omg I think I'm in love with this guy._ Marinette smiles softly at Adrien.

 **(I have no clue where this story is going hahaha)**


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

Adrien fell asleep next to the mirror again. Marinette watched Adrien sleep. She smiled at him then sighed. She puts her hands against the glass of the mirror and pushes against it, but nothing happens. "why do I keep doing that? it never works." She looks down crying softly.

It became morning and Adrien woke up. He looked over and saw Marinette asleep. He smiled softly thinking to himself _she is so pretty and cute I think I might be in love with her._ Adrien looks at her and says "Marinette?" Marinette wakes up and smiles at Adrien.

"hey Adrien"

"did you sleep well?"

"no, it's not comfy and it is small and tight inside here." Marinette frowns.

"you don't need to answer this but… what is it like living in that mirror?"

"it's horrible and lonely like it's really small and everywhere I look it's a reflection of me but when I look this way I can see threw the mirror, I can see you" She smiles softly then sighs.

"it sounds awful." He puts a hand on the mirror then she puts her hand on the mirror and they both smile at each other. "I have to go to school today ok?" Marinette nods.

"yea it's fine I can wait." Adrien looks at the clock and sees his late.

"shit I got to go." Adrien grabs his bag and leaves his room, but he forgot to cover the mirror.

Couple hours later.

Gabriel decides to snoop in his sons' room. He knows Adrien is hiding something and wants to know what. He goes into Adrien's room and looks around then he sees an old looking mirror. "hmm my son doesn't have a mirror." Gabriel walks over to it and sees a girl in the mirror. "what? How is this possible." Gabriel looks around but doesn't see the girl in the room he just sees her in the mirror. He smirks. "I wonder how much people will pay for this?"

"no please don't hurt me" Marinette looks at the man feeling scared.

"shut up girl." He picks up the mirror and goes downstairs. While he walks the whole mirror shakes making Marinette feel sick.

After school.

Adrien comes home and goes to his room and doesn't see the mirror. "oh no I didn't put the sheet over it" He runs downstairs and sees his dad holding the mirror. "dad?"

"why didn't you tell me about this amazing mirror we will be rich"

"no dad please she is just a girl she doesn't deserve this, and I think I love her…" Marinette smiles softly.

"pssh love? Do you know what love is" Gabriel laughs. Adrien walks up to his dad.

"GIVE ME THE MIRROR!"

"if you want it then catch it" Gabriel throws the mirror. Adrien tries to catch it but its too late. It smashed everywhere. Adrien cries. He can still see Marinette in the reflection of the mirror.

"Marinette… no…" Marinette smiles softly. She starts feeling weak and in pain like she was just stabbed a thousand times.

"I... love… you… too" Marinette says softly putting her hand against the glass of the mirror. Adrien puts his hand on the mirror. He starts crying a lot then the mirror starts to glow and Marinette's reflection is gone.

"Marinette? Marinette?!" Adrien cries. Marinette was suddenly behind Adrien. She was out of the mirror. She looks around smiling then she taps Adrien's shoulder.

"Adrien?" Adrien turns around and sees Marinette.

"omg how?" Adrien stands up and kisses her and she kisses back.

"idk how" Marinette giggles. Gabriel gets angry.

"you lady you're a demon or something aren't you." Gabriel walks up to Marinette but Adrien stands between his father and Marinette.

"dad leave her alone." Gabriel groans and walks off mad. Adrien smiles then looks at Marinette. "I love you Mari"

"I love you too"


End file.
